Kensie Kung Fu
Kung Fu Kensie(VKUF042) was born on October 27,2010 into the Kung Fu Mob. Her mother was Kleintjie and her father was most likely Ningaloo. She had three litter-mates, one brother called Yeah Boi(VKUM040) and two sisters called Bebe(VKUF041) and VKUF043. They all survived to adulthood. In July 2011, Kensie's two litter-mates, Bebe and Yeah Boi, along with many other Kung Fu meerkats were absent from the group. But they had all returned by the following month. In September 2011 Kensie was evicted for the first time but returned to the group quickly. The following month, Kensie's brother Yeah Boi started roving. In February 2012, a group of Kung Fu males went roving. Surprisingly, Kensie's sister Bebe went roving with them. Within that same month Kensie's sister VKUF043 died. In September and October 2012 Kensie, Bebe and several other Kung Fu females were evicted from the group. In February 2013 Kensie two remaining litter-mates, Yeah Boi and Bebe, were Last Seen. Kensie stayed in the Kung Fu until mid 2013 when Kleintjie became pregnant and started to asert her dominance over the oldest females. Eight of the females including Kensie lef the Kung Fu and a few days later they were seen in the compony of eleven Baobab males. Freakin' Awesome/Friksarmy The large group stayed together and formed the Freakin' Awesome Mob. Being one of the younger females, Kensie wasn't able to asert dominance and remained a subordinate in the group. Kensie is still alive and in the Freakin' Awesome today. In November 2013, was evicted for the first time but rejoined the group. The Freakin' Awesome was later renamed the Friksarmy Mob. In December Kensie's younger sisters Luka, Gypsy and Tyke left the group to form the Ghostbusters in Janaury 2014. That same month Kenise, Robindrew and Tits McGee were all pregnant. All three females were still pregnant and both Kensie and Tits McGee were evicted and absent in Febuary. They both managed to rejoined the group in March but at the cost of Kensie's litter. In June Robindew evicted Kensie and Tits MacGee again and bother were absent from the group with several of the adult males. They rejoined the following month only to be evicted again and were absent once more. Kenise survived the harsh evictions and made her way back into the group, however Tits McGee was not with her and later in September Tits McGee died, possibly from disease or predation. Several meerkats were diagnosed with tuberculosis including the dominant couple. It is unknown currently if Kensie has become infected with diseased. As the last subordinate Kung Fu and the oldest subordinate in the group, Kensie would and when take dominance if Robindew dies. That is however if she has not become infected with TB. Kensie was no longer mentioned in the life history reports after July 2014. It is assumed that she was Last Seen. Links Kung Fu Mob Freakin' Awesome Mob Friksarmy Mob Category:Kung Fu meerkats Category:Freakin' Awesome meerkats Category:Friksarmy meerkats Category:Evicted females Category:Last Seen meerkats